


Spread Your Wings; Or, the Wingfic You Didn't Know You Needed

by EchoesofMemory



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Eggsy needs hugs, Minor OOC, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofMemory/pseuds/EchoesofMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has wings.</p>
<p>Eggsy likes Harry and Merlin.</p>
<p>He thinks the two can't cross. Can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings; Or, the Wingfic You Didn't Know You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So I found the coolest prompt generator. It's given me a bunch of great ideas - for long and short one shots, as well as a couple multi-chapter fics.
> 
> It can be found at bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts.
> 
> There's a NSFW generator too, for your smutty needs.
> 
> I've wanted to see Kingsman for months and now I have, and it's given me my first ot3. I love this stupid film.
> 
> Kingsman trash forever. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, there'd be kinky ot3 sex in there somewhere. Plus a lot more of Merlin’s awesome accent.
> 
> Summary: Museum  
> Genre: Undefined  
> Trope: Undercover married  
> Prompt: Wings (wingfic)
> 
> Get ready for angst city. Or not - less than five thousand words. I'll try.
> 
> I'll also go ahead and apologize for any OOCness. Review and help me figure it out, plz.

“Keep an eye out, laddie,” Merlin said in Eggsy’s ear, distracting him from the itch in his back.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy murmured back, swiveling to see Harry.

They were at a museum, posing as a married couple to try and get in a smuggling ring running drugs, forgeries, and disgustingly people.

Eggsy moved closer, smiling at Harry, though it was strained. “See anything, Arthur, sir?”

Harry gave a minute shake of his head, keeping a wary eye on his protege. “We should have a fight. You're exactly what the ring wants.”

Eggsy nodded and leaned in close. “Not too public, yeah? Enough that someone watching would notice.”

Harry took a deep breath. “Why have you been acting strange?”

Eggsy froze. “No’ the time ta do this, mate.”

“On the contrary,” Harry muttered, tilting his head, “both Merlin and I agree now is the perfect time.”

“He’s right, Eggsy,” Merlin said. “It hasn't affected your work, but we’ve both noticed you’re awkward around us.”

Eggsy stiffened defensively. “I ain't done nothin, bruv. Least of all avoid you two.”

Harry sighed. “We've both noticed it, Eggsy.”

His back itched again, the strain getting worse. He winced minutely.

Harry caught it. “Eggsy?”

“‘M fine, bruv,” Eggsy hissed.

Another pang hit and he barely stifled the flinch, straightening up and leaning away from Harry. “Time for me to flounce off, yeah?”

With that, he did, ignoring the muffled protest and arm from Harry, as well as Merlin’s sharp reprimand.

He moved to the next galley, Merlin hissing in his ear the entire time. “Eggsy, Galahad, wot are ye doin’? Ye’re compromised, ye cannae keep an eye about!”

“Merlin, shut it,” he hissed. “We have to get this ring, and this is our best chance so far.”

Merlin sighed heavily. “We will talk, Galahad.”

His tone was heavy with promise, and Eggsy shivered for an entirely different reason than the twinging in his back.

It was then that a young man, friendly and dark haired, swept up next to him. “Hello. I noticed you were fighting with your partner. Is everything okay?”

Eggsy looked at him, giving Merlin a good look at his face. “It's nothing. Just a little quarrel.”

He faked a nervous smile and the other man smiled back. “How about I treat you to a drink? Hot chocolate was my grandma’s cure for everything.”

Eggsy firmed his smile and said softly, “I'd like that.”

“Don't drink it, Galahad,” Merlin warned.

Eggsy raised his hand and gave the subtle twitch that meant acknowledgement before rubbing his forehead. “Lead the way, ah…?”

The other man smiled. “David. David Sturgeon.”

Eggsy smiled his most charming smile. “David.”

The two set off, Merlin filling Harry in. They came quickly to the cafe, where David insisted Eggsy take a seat while he fetched the drink.

“Anything, Merlin?” Eggsy murmured, looking around.

“Nae,” Merlin grumbled. “There is a David Sturgeon and tha is im, but nothing criminal is pooping up. Be cautious, Galahad.”

“Aye, aye,” Eggsy murmured back, smiling as David passed him a mug of hot chocolate.

“So what do you do?” David asked, smiling.

Eggsy sighed, letting his lovesickness show through. “Oh, I used to work in a tailor shop, and that's where I met Tom. Usually we get along just fine - it's wonderful and amazing - but he found some grey hair recently, and it's… upsetting him, to say the least.”

Merlin choked in his ear, while David frowned sympathetically. “It must be rough. Are you going to stay with someone else for a bit?”

Thinking quickly, Eggsy shook his head. “No, we make a habit of separating long enough to cool off, then getting back together and working out our issues. Tom would notice if I was gone longer than half an hour.”

David’s frown deepened while Merlin crowed, “Good lad, Eggsy!”

“Well,” David said, standing, “you should probably head back then.”

Thinking quickly, Eggsy palmed one of the tiny tracker and mics and stood as well, shaking David’s hand and clapping his other onto David’s shoulder. “No, thank you for listening. It really helps to straighten out a person’s priorities.”

David gave him a tight smile and walked off, and Eggsy headed to the rendezvous point to meet up with Harry and head back to headquarters.

\--

Eggsy had barely managed to escape the impending talk with Merlin and Harry by claiming he was tired.

Really, though, he didn't know what they were expecting, especially after Harry had showed up about a month after V day and snogged the living daylights out of Merlin in front of everyone.

Surely they knew how he felt, and Eggsy knew that they were only going to let him down easily, and would destroy him by doing so.

And even if they did want him, he had a secret.

Back in his suite in the manor, Eggsy shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, and turned so that his back was facing the mirror.

There, barely visible, was a scar scratch outline in the shape of wings.

Eggsy shuddered and sighed as they turned bright, bloody red - and his wings rushed out.

The itch he had felt instantly vanished, and he flexed them a couple times. Normally, they didn't itch as much. Unfortunately, normal was several months ago, when he had been able to go out and fly every couple of months or so in the countryside.

Here, in Kingsman, where he lived until he had “proven” himself a competent and trustworthy agent and was then given a flat, the only thing he could do was let them out in the relative privacy of his room.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Eggsy whipped around, panicked.

The wings needed at least half an hour, or it would hurt even worse after.

The knocks came again, and Harry’s voice came through. “Eggsy? I know you're tired, and normally Merlin and I would respect that, but really, we need to talk.”

Eggsy looked around the room, his wings drawn in tight, trying to figure out where - but it was too late, and his door opened, admitting Merlin and Harry, who both froze in surprise.

Eggsy stared back at them for a second, two, then flung himself towards the balcony, unable to bear the looks of disgust he was sure would appear.

He launched himself over the balcony, wings snapping out and aching from the lack of use, and ignored the twin cries of his name.

\--

Eggsy tilted his head back and let it thunk against the tree he was currently perched in. He was nearly thirty feet off the ground, but truthfully heights had never bothered him.

Might have something to do with being able to fly, he thought to himself, dull amusement flickering in.

He was still on Kingsman land, and didn't doubt Merlin would find him soon, despite the fact he had thrown his glasses away on his desperate flight.

He was just that good.

Eggsy shivered in the cold air, flexing his wings and making a loose cocoon. He stared at his wings, staring at the tawny spread of feathers covering his body.

Distantly, he could hear people yelling, and contemplated flying away.

Knowing Merlin, though, they had tranquilizer guns.

Eggsy sighed and shifted, flexing his wings minutely.

“Eggsy,” he heard, “Eggsy, where are you?!”

Eggsy shifted again and sighed before leaping off his branch and catching air in his wings. He landed and stood there as Roxy appeared, holding a gun and an apologetic look.

“sorry, Eggsy,” she said as she raised her gun and took aim, firing a tranq dart.

As he fell, he pulled his wings in, rendering them as scar scratches on his back.

\--

When Eggsy woke, he was back in his suite, and handcuffed to the headboard.

“Well tha’s kinky,” he murmured, struggling into a sitting position.

“But necessary, we think, to keep you from running off again,” Harry said, alerting Eggsy to the fact that he wasn't alone.

He looked over, and swallowed nervously. Both Merlin and Harry were sitting to the side, staring at him.

Eggsy shifted nervously and tried for a smile. “C’mon. I won't run off. Promise, bruv.”

“Again,” Merlin said. “You won't run off again.”

Eggsy shifted again and sunk down. “Righ’. Again. So… what are ya gonna do ta me?”

Harry frowned minutely, and shared a glance with Merlin. “Do to you? What about what's been done to you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy frowned. “Been done to me? Wha’... Oh, you mean my wings? I've always had em.”

“Always?” Harry murmured. “Alright, my boy, would you show them to us?”

Eggsy closed his eyes and turned around. He would show them, but avoid the disgust he would surely see. He took a deep breath, and let them out.

He heard the gasps as the scars turned red, and then the tawny wings spread into the room.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, waiting for the disgust… that wasn't coming.

Almost distantly, he heard Harry breathe, “Beautiful.”

All of a sudden, there were hands on his face, Merlin’s hands, turning him towards Merlin’s face, but it wasn't repulsed. Instead it was… worried?

“Breathe, Eggsy,” he heard Merlin say distantly, tone almost frantic.

He let his breath whoosh out of his lungs and gasped in another breath, panting. To his horror, tears sprung to his eyes and began running down his face. He wheezed and started to shake.

Harry moved to his side almost immediately, rubbing his sides and curling an arm around his waist. Merlin sat down and kept a hand on his face while rubbing the other up and down his arm.

“Why?”

Harry frowned. “Why what, my boy?”

Eggsy’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Why don't you hate them?”

Merlin smiled. “Because they're a part of you and unique, just like you.”

Eggsy shuddered. “Wot?”

Harry snorted and loosened his tie. “Well, if you hadn't been avoiding us, you would know.”

Merlin shot a glare at him and sighed. “What he's trying to say, lad, is that we figured you were avoiding us because you liked us both. We want to know if you'd like to join us.”

“Even now?”

“Especially now,” Harry affirmed, daring to reach out and touch them, unprepared for the way Eggsy practically melted against him.

Merlin quickly unlocked the handcuffs and scooted closer to Harry and Eggsy. “We're serious, Eggsy, though the wings are… a bit of a surprise.”

Eggsy shuddered and pulled his wings in close, careful not to hit either Harry or Merlin. “The only person who knows, knew, about them was my mum. She said they were just marks, at first, like what my da had on his back. She thought they were a birthmark. But then, after, after he died, they formed into scratch marks, shaped like wings. It took a couple months, but the actual wings appeared. It was awful, painful, but it didn't last long. It didn't take me long to figure out how to make them appear and disappear. Mum told me to keep them hidden, and we'd head out to the countryside. Then she met Dean and the trips dwindled, until I had to go myself. I thought I'd die, it hurt so bad…”

Eggsy’s voice trailed off at the end of his rant and Harry hugged him tighter, Merlin joining in.

“Let's take a nap,” Merlin suggested, maneuvering the trio to lay down.

Eggsy fell asleep almost immediately, the other two having a conversation in looks before following him.

\--

"Eggsy," Merlin shook him gently, smiling inwardly at his sleepy confusion. "We're sending Bors and Tristan to bust the ring. I thought you'd like to watch."

Eggsy nodded and Merlin gave in to the temptation to steal a kiss. Eggsy made a noise of surprise before kissing him back.

The pair then turned to Merlin's tablet, watching the glasses feed of the two agents. Harry snorted awake, confused and disoriented, especially when the other two shushed him.

Eggsy took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Before he could pull away, though, Harry snuck a hand into Eggsy’s hair and pulled him back for a proper snog. Merlin laughed next to the pair, and Eggsy turned back to the footage, watching the clean up.

\--

Six months later:

Eggsy could see someone waving, and swooped down closer to see. It was Roxy, and she had beer. He landed next to her, grinning cheerfully and removing his goggles.

“I'm glad you're enjoying life,” she told him, reaching out to brush a hand against his wing, giggling when it flinched away.

“No touchie,” he told her, wagging a finger as they disappeared.

She snorted and handed him a beer, flopping onto the ground with him. “I can't believe you're already moving in.”

He shrugged. “Life is short, we're spies, I regularly blow things up. We don't want to wait.”

She grinned and nudged him, sitting up. “Life is good?”

He grinned back. “Life is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> That's my answer to every question.
> 
> I. Don't. Even. Know.
> 
> I'm guessing Eggsy is a Nephilim, that's why he has magical appearing and disappearing wings.


End file.
